


Happy Holidays, from the Achievement Hunters!

by Osservare



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Charlie Brown inspired, holiday themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osservare/pseuds/Osservare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael storms out the office, one hand wrapped about the wooden dole tied to two crossed planks. Drooping from the stand, a fragile fir tree bobs with every step, shedding a few needles with the slightest bump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays, from the Achievement Hunters!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, poor timing on my part. Didn't have an account at the time that I wrote this, but since I plan on writing more drabbles, mine as well post them all in one spot.
> 
> "Erm, an Achievement Hunter/Charlie Brown crossover fanfiction of some sorts. I don’t know. I was just inspired by lostinthehaywoods’ holiday picture on tumblr, so I made a quick drabble…."
> 
> http://lostinthehaywoods.tumblr.com/post/104472464047/oh-no-charlie-brown-achievement-hunter

Michael storms out the office, one hand wrapped about the wooden dole tied to two crossed planks. Drooping from the stand, a fragile fir tree bobs with every step, shedding a few needles with the slightest bump.

The outside air was biting, gnawing at the redhead’s ears, nose and fingers insistently. Every inhale was filled with the sting of the cold, and every exhale was greeted with a white puff of vapor, but Michael was unaffected by the unpleasant weather. As Geoff would say, it was “cold as dicks” this year, the snow unusual for the typical warm winters of Austin. In celebration of a snow-filled holiday season, the Roosterteeth building was decorated cheerfully in lights and garland. Kara had done a spectacular job decking the entrance in holiday fashion, tinsel and ornaments littered about the office. She and several other coworkers were outside, building oddly-shaped snowmen fashioned with spare merchandise. Michael walked briskly past the shenanigans, hearing Miles and Kerry coo at him to take a gander at their own masterpiece. Ultimately their calls were ignored as the infuriated Achievement Hunter continued his march through the parking lot, missing the two troublemakers’ vulgar, lower placement of the typical carrot nose.

Dusk was setting and the decorative lights of the building began to flicker on. A sufficient ways away from the building, Michael gingerly sets the delicate tree upon a grass strip blanketed in snow.

Staring contemplatively at the snow frosted tree, Michael murmurs, “Fuck them. I’ll take this little tree home and I’ll decorate it. I’ll show them all it really is a good tree.” The Jersey boy spotted a red ornament hanging low in one of the nearby trees and plucked it off before hooking it on one of the sturdier branches of his own fir. The shining sphere was half the size of the tree and put too much weight on the skinny plant. In protest, the fir began to bend in favor of the ornament, drooping til the top brushed the snowy floor and the red decoration sat daintily on the snow.

Panicked, Michael fiddled with the tree, resulting only in more needles shedding and the ornament hook inconveniently tangling in more branches and becoming fully immobile.

"FUCK!" the Rage Quit creator screamed emptily. "I FUCKING KILLED IT." Tired of all the trouble the small tree had given him, Michael dusts the snow off himself roughly before heading back towards his car. He was ready to head home.

Meanwhile, in the Achievement Hunter office, a notably British voice spoke up as the work hours started to come to a close. “Where’s Michael been off to? It’s been a while.”

Ray peeled his headphone off his head and looked at his neighboring desk, noting its emptiness. “Pretty sure he took the tree and left.”

Unable to resist, a pun-loving Canadian stuck her head through the door to the office, “You mean Michael had to leaf?” She duck out of the room with the sound of groans in her wake and a furious, “GODDAMMIT, BARB!”

Hearing the lads’ conversation, Jack and Ryan paused their editing progress and exchanged quizzical glances at each other. Michael did seem uncharacteristically upset after the whole ordeal. With a heavy sigh, Geoff stood from his desk. “Let’s go fetch the big baby.”

Moments later, all five Achievement Hunters stood gathered around the tiny tree, ornament still hung from its branches, each with their own thoughtful gazes at the pathetic image. Finally Ray spoke up, “I guess it isn’t really that bad of a little tree. I mean, it’s not bad at all, really. Maybe it just needs a little WAFFLE-O. “

Unwrapping the X-Ray and Vav scarf from his neck, Ray attempts to straighten the tree out a bit, winding the scarf around the base of the stand and re-positioning the ornament with skilled hands.

With a squeak, Gavin immediately jumps in to contribute, unwrapping his own Tower of Pimps scarf to double around Ray’s. “Now it’s the Tree of Pimps!”

With a knowing look and mutual nod, Ryan and Jack rushed back into the office and returned with a cardboard box of leftover decorations. Together, all five men began to spruce up the tree until it became something more appreciable. Even an Achievement Hunter ornament hung proudly in its branches now.

Geoff looked fondly down at their work, “Michael is a blockhead, but he did get a nice tree.”

The crunch of footsteps could be heard behind the group and they turned to see Michael approaching. The lad had returned to trash the tree-he can seem like a jerk, but littering was never his thing-but was greeted by the stupid grinning faces of his co-workers. Suspicious, he asks slowly, “What’s going on here?”

Merrily, the group yelled, “MERRY CHRISTMAS, MICHAEL JONES!” and stepped away from the decorated tree. Michael gaped at the transformation, car keys dropping to the frozen ground.  
Fondly, he grinned a shit-eating grin, “You guys!”

In classic Ray fashion, the Puerto Rican begins to shout, “FELIZ NAVIDAD! FELIZ NAVIDAD!” in which the other Hunters simply melted in fits of laughter.


End file.
